


【丧病脑洞系列/椒铁】你是我的（上）

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 当洛基把托尼斯塔克变成了一个omega，会发生什么呢？铁椒前提下的椒铁后期有铁相关Mpreg





	【丧病脑洞系列/椒铁】你是我的（上）

“唔……啊……”  
在经历第三次前列腺高潮后，托尼趴在床单上咬着被子，堵不住的口水涎液溢出沾湿了他的小胡子。他的恋人正趴伏在他曲线优美的背上亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，插在他体内的电动按摩棒又有抬头的趋势，他痛恨斯塔克工业卓越优良的技术更痛恨让他陷入这个境地的洛基。断断续续的呻吟一下子拔高，埋在他屁股里的家伙顶着前列腺最敏感的位置摩擦他的G点……甚至，他察觉到体内最深处发生的变化，一股一股的淫水浇灌着那根按摩棒。他被翻了个身，佩珀亲了亲他沾满口水的下巴。他呜咽着闭上眼，不想去看她眼里自己糟糕淫乱的样子，可他能够感受到，感受到佩珀佩戴的那根按摩棒在他的穴道里来回抽插，按摩棒附带的震动震颤内壁时引起的骚痒，那些圆润的颗粒抵在他的内壁上来回旋转甚至碰触他体内深的那个从未被探索过的区域，他开合的穴口和倏地绞紧按摩棒的肠道都让他的欲望无所遁形。他羞耻地紧紧闭着眼，眼角渗出的生理性泪水被撑在他身体上方的女士温柔地舔舐。他抓着佩珀的胳膊，浑身抖成了筛子。碾磨前列腺的快感太超过了，他只想抓住些什么好让浮在虚空中的自己能有一个依靠。  
他的爱人张开手臂迎接着他的下坠。  
“托尼。”甜蜜的吻落在他的眼角，额头，胸口……佩珀修长的指尖在他肛穴周围的褶皱上揉搓，让那个小口放松吞下更夸张的尺寸。她的动作是那么温柔，就连最初开拓她身体也是。太过柔和的触感让托尼再次意识到她永远都不会伤害他——大脑认准了这一点，他情不自禁就想给她最好的，即使他处在下位，他也希望她能获得快乐。他睁开那双波光粼粼的琥珀色眼睛。透过氤氲的水雾他看到佩珀那双湛蓝的眸子，佩珀金色的长发落在他的胸膛上，磨蹭着他胸前两颗柔嫩的乳粒，他第一次知道男性这里的位置也会那么敏感，敏感到他无法承受这样剧烈的快感。高潮后痉挛抽搐的身体在佩珀的爱抚下慢慢放松，佩珀想要拔出那根在他体内作乱不休的家伙，却被他的动作阻止了。他扭过头，主动掰开自己的大腿，“甜心……”他想说什么，可意识到在这种情况下他并没有办法游刃有余。好在攻略他，进入他的女性是他熟悉的恋人。佩珀不需要他说什么，她默契地摆动腰臀，让那个道具进入的更深，进入那个神秘的区域——当按摩棒的头部真正插进那个不断出水的地方时托尼感到自己引以为傲的大脑在佩珀的肏弄下变成一团泥沼，他失去了思考的能力，只想感受这种全身心的快感，这种将他整个人都吞噬的快感。他的脖颈后面散发着一股浓郁的巧克力香，在这场漫长的性爱过程中，那块区域一直吸引着佩珀咬下去。  
“可以吗？”佩珀的手指摩挲着托尼后颈散发着甜蜜味道的区域，她也不知道自己为什么要这么问，只是她迫切希望她可以争得对方的同意——被进入的男人胡乱点了点头，怒张的阴茎青筋暴起，他撸动着自己的家伙，配合佩珀的速度给予龟头和阴囊最明显的刺激。知道后穴哆嗦着绞紧那根按摩棒，他的龟头前端也喷洒出乳白色的液体。  
后颈的区域被佩珀的牙齿咬住，那股烦闷的热流被更为汹涌的满足感代替。托尼懒洋洋地往嘴里塞了支没点燃的烟，他第一次意识到被做到浑身无力是什么情况。佩珀修长的大腿跨下床，她脱下沾满润滑剂和男人后穴液体的假性阴茎和湿透了的内裤。仰躺在床上的男人翻了个身露出他刚被蹂躏过的完美屁股，他叼着烟嘴，看着恋人弯腰寻找她替换的内衣内裤。佩珀的西装和衬衫在她走进这个房间时就被饥渴的恋人扒了个精光，她捡起崩掉两颗扣子的衬衫，连带手里的内裤和穿戴式阴茎一并扔进了垃圾篓。几近全裸的身体让托尼的欲望又有抬头的趋势：“甜心， 你愿意回到床上和我共渡接下来的夜晚吗？”  
“哦亲爱的，”佩珀束起披散的长发，她暗示性地踢了踢衣篓，“你有一个全美最棒的屁股。”  
“上帝，我一定要杀了洛基。”男人呻吟一声，“佩珀，亲爱的，你不是认真的吧。”  
“也许呢？”她不置可否地笑了笑，“我去洗澡，你要一起吗？”  
托尼又在床上左右滚了滚，直到浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，他才一咕噜爬起：“Honey，一起。”他嘟哝着一定要杀了洛基，然后快速钻进浴室打算和爱人来一场性感至极的浴室play。 当然他得是上位。 这事得从二十个小时前说起。  
如果再给托尼一个机会，他一定在洛基开口前就先把人揍得说不出话然后让托尔带走他这个能搞事又折腾的兄弟。  
但没有如果。  
这是复仇者的一次例会，在托尼研究出跨宇宙的ID卡后，复仇者的例会上再也不会看到雷神的缺席——取而代之是雷神和他弟弟万年如出一辙的戏码。  
“洛基带走了奥丁的权杖。”托尔抱头坐在椅子里，他的锤子就和他的人一样无精打采。托尼粗略算计这是一个月的第几回（鉴于洛基让复仇者之间的聚会变得平常起来）他还没开口，洛基就出现在了复仇者大厦。  
被特工，美国队长还有即将发怒的布鲁斯团团为主，洛基老神在在地问贾维斯（是的洛基现在都不经过他的同意）要了一杯酒。在贾维斯完成了他的请求（洛基说这是命令），省略过程中托尔的无数语言后，洛基喝完他的珍藏，并且用那把被托尔喻为奥丁神力的权杖击中了他。  
“嘿，驯鹿游戏这可不是对主人该有的态度！”他根本来不及闪避就被击中了，但是也没什么疼痛。贾维斯困惑的发表意见，“Sir，我没有感受到任何能量的波动。”再加上托尔嚷嚷着：“弟弟你怎么敢擅用奥丁的力量……”以及其他复仇者被纷纷击中的声音，大厦再次嘈杂起来。他在一片杂乱无章的声音中摁了摁头疼的额角，“贾维斯，扫描大家！”  
“Sir，检测表明您和博士的体温呈现不正常的升高。而罗曼诺夫特工和巴顿特工的激素水平比之前低了一档。Cap的情况一切正常。”  
“好好享受作为正常人的最后一小时，我亲爱的哥哥。”洛基说完就化作烟雾消失了，托尔跟着他冲了出去留下不明所以的复仇者——托尼恨恨爆了一句粗口，没听到Cap下意识的language。他抬头，鹰眼和黑寡妇还有美国队长都不自在地撇开了脸。  
“我脸上有东西？”他问，莫名其妙。  
“你真该看看自己的样子。”鹰眼看到斯塔克那双充满水雾的焦糖色大眼睛就开始起鸡皮疙瘩，于是他戴上了墨镜。  
“嘿Boys，看这。”娜塔莎打断托尼即将对克林特发动的语言攻击。她托着软倒在地的布鲁斯说，“洛基绝对做了什么。”身体半靠在特工怀里的博士忍不住闭起眼睛，他的手臂青筋暴起，绿色的波纹时闪时现。这是浩克变化的前兆，布鲁斯在努力控制，可他内心升起的烦躁感和拉扯神经的焦灼令他在这场和浩克的对弈中处在下风。  
“S……Sorry.”布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出几个字，他的手臂正在逐渐变粗，娜塔莎已经制不住他的力量。这令托尼当机立断把他移入反浩克的区域——这是布鲁斯在搬进斯塔克大厦前和托尼定下的条件。果然没多久浩克就出来了，他重重捶打经过改造的墙壁。其他复仇者害怕浩克会打碎防护墙所以在下层严阵以待，托尼说他需要研究洛基到底对他们做了什么。他不正常的出汗速度让娜塔莎有些担心，但托尼在她靠近时猛地后退一步，“我想我的身体不太正常。”他为刚刚的反应感到奇怪，娜塔莎也是。他们一致得出洛基绝对做了什么的结论，“托尔回来你们就让他到实验室找我。”  
娜塔莎点头，他们的距离近到托尼可以闻到女特工身上的玫瑰香，他调侃一句试图冲散这紧绷的气氛：“Nat，这个玫瑰香不错。”  
女特工皱起眉，她左右闻了闻都没闻到她自己身上的香水味。但是看托尼的样子，他是真的闻到了她身上的香味，为此娜塔莎试探地接了一句：“我记得你不是研究香水的人？”  
“佩珀喜欢。”托尼拉开系得正好的领带，他实在热得难受。告知复仇者后，他回到实验室让贾维斯调低了温度。智能的AI管家对他的温度要求表达出了不赞同，但陷入燥热的男人烦闷地摆摆手，“Jar，照我说去做。”  
他埋头在数据堆里，他在贾维斯不赞同下抽取了一管自己的血液进行研究，复杂的数据流和串组像刷屏一样滑过莹蓝色的液晶屏幕。实验报告中他的血液含量里有一种他没有见过也从未被这个世界发现的元素存在，那个元素吞噬着他的其他细胞又分解成更多相同元素。他又让贾维斯仔细全方位扫描了他的身体，仍然没有任何异常。  
甚至他让贾维斯测试了这个世界已知的各种传染源，也没有异常。  
在检查过程中，他渐渐感受到一股无法控制的酥麻和空虚感袭击了他的神经，这让他变得无比渴求。那些数组从他的大脑里淡去，取而代之的是恋人情动时的表情。他的下体颤巍巍地立起，他看着屏幕上不知不觉出现的佩珀照片——他发现他打了搜索，但是他完全不知道——他的手伸进了宽松的裤裆，拇指和食指交错搓揉着龟头，他开始安抚自己，用高超的手活让自己得到一个满足。他想象着他的恋人依偎在他怀里，他会亲吻她，用手指和唇舌照顾她的全身，会努力打开她，最后填满她。他会让她体会到什么才是极致的快乐，会在她咬住他肩头的那瞬间猛地进行冲刺。他撸动着自己的阴茎，手指开始安慰受到冷落的囊袋。她会仰起脖颈呻吟，露出洁白优美的项颈，他会在上面烙印下属于自己的印记——他低吼一声，射在了掌心。盯着手上的白浊，他呆了一会儿，Dum-E适时递给他一包纸巾，他抽了两张擦干净手。内裤里也沾上了一些变得湿答答，他射得太多。擦干净自己，又在浴室进行一次简单的冲洗后，他拿毛巾一边擦干头发一边坐在工作椅子上道： “Jar，给我一份佩珀的行程。”


End file.
